1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anti-suicide articles of clothing and relates particularly to an anti-suicide article of clothing that is comfortable to wear, yet prevents a user from using the article to commit suicide.
2. Description of Related Art
In prisons and jails there is always a percentage of inmates that need to be kept isolated from other inmates (e.g., solitary confinement) for a variety of reasons such as punishment for certain types of crimes, bad behavior, contagious illness, the tendency to fight with other inmates, etc. Similarly, patients of mental health facilities may be dangerous to themselves and other patients or the facility staff and need to be kept in isolation for extended periods of time. In these scenarios, there exists the possibility that inmates and patients, respectively, may have severe anxiety, depression, or even suicidal tendencies. In such cases, these individuals may attempt to make use of their clothing (or parts thereof) to hang themselves. 2004 statistics show that in the U.S., death by hanging, strangulation, or suffocation is the second most common method (after firearms) for a person to commit suicide, with 22.4% of suicide victims having committed suicide by the former method.
In an effort to prevent a user (e.g., inmate, patient, etc.) from using his clothing to hang himself, the users are issued special protective clothing (e.g., clothing that is tear resistant). A current fabric used to manufacture protective clothing consists of a high strength nylon shell sewn together with nylon thread. A drawback of items made from this material is that they feel rough against the skin of the wearer and are thus extremely uncomfortable for the inmate or patient. When articles of clothing constructed from this material are worn for relatively long periods of time, the discomfort caused by the use of these items often increases the agitation of the at-risk individual, potentially further compromising the mental state of the inmate or patient.
One type of existing clothing available for wear by individuals with suicidal tendencies is an isolation smock or safety smock. These garments are sometimes constructed of material of a one-piece design with no sleeves. This is because sleeves can either be tied together to create a rope or used individually as a noose. To prevent tearing, the smocks often are made of a material that is tear-resistant, such as nylon or polyester. Because the smocks are manufactured for strength, not comfort against the user's skin, the wearer of such a smock will often complain to medical personnel, prison guards, or facility staff, as appropriate.
Accordingly, there is a need for an anti-suicide article of clothing that overcomes the aforementioned drawback, that is comfortable to wear, and cannot be used to commit suicide.